Treatment of heart failure remains a major ecomonic and clinical problem in the US. The failing heart can not effectively transfer the chemical energy from the combustion of foodstuffs to the mechanical energy of contractile work. The consequences of metabolic dysfunction in heart failure are poorly understood. There is increasing evidence that impaired energy metabolism contributes to contractile dysfunction and progressive left ventricular remodeling in heart failure. Furthermore, it has been proposed that metabolic therapies might be effective in improving cardiac function and slowing the clinical progression of heart failure. Support is requested for a meeting entitled "CARDIAC ENERGY METABOLISM IN HEART FAILURE: FROM CONCEPTS TO THERAPIES" in Semiahmoo, Washington, on September 6-9, 2006. The goal of this meeting is to bring together researchers from diverse disciplines with a common interest in heart failure and cardiac metabolism to present the latest research in the field, and to have focused discussions on the metabolic defects in heart failure, and the potential for various metabolic therapies. There will be 30 invited speakers from the US, Canada, Europe and Africa, and an additional 70 to 90 registrants are expected. The program is comprised of five symposia that cover basic, translational, and clinical research. Each symposium will be comprised of a mixture of invited speakers and oral presentations of submitted abstracts. Submitted abstracts will also be presented in poster sessions, and there will be ample time for formal and informal scientific discussion. Funds are requested for support travel and meeting costs for invited speakers from the US, printing of the program, and for travel awards for US graduate students and postdoctoral fellows. The meeting is organized by the Society for Heart and Vascular Metabolism, a not-for-profit educational corporation with an established record for organizing successful meetings related to metabolism and heart disease.